Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure
by Weemusiclover1999
Summary: All his life Scamp wanted to be a junk yard dog instead of being a house dog! What happens when Scamp runs away and gets what he always wanted...but what happens when he realises that it isn't as good as he thought it would be? Join Scamp in the adventure of a life time as he finds true love and lives life on the wild side! Please read and review!


Lady and the Tramp 2

Scamp's Adventure

**I don't own any of the characters in this film; I'm only using them for this story!**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was rising behind the hills, there was colourful air balloons floating in the sky. Everything was peaceful.

People strolled through the Veteran's Park; they waved to each other and smiled as they crossed over the bridge. Horses trotted around with fancy carts attached to their backs, the soft glow of the sun settling gently on their backs.

A family strolled past with six dogs, each one on a lead. At the front there was a Mini Schnauzer and an American Cocker Spaniel. Behind them there were three American Cocker Spaniel puppies, they walked beside the babies' pram. At the very back there was a Mini Schnauzer pup which was chasing a butterfly; the owner gently tugged on its leash and it quickly followed.

The small family walked into town where there were some people making preparations for the upcoming Fourth of July parade. There were white, red and blue banners hanging up on every lamppost, plus there were some colourful flags.

"Aunt Sarah, will we see you at the picnic the day after tomorrow?" The young woman asked the old lady who had just bumped into them on the path.

"Of course!" Sarah replied "My precious Kitties love the Fourth of July!" She lowered the basket that was in her hand, the curious pup sniffed at it and jumped back in shock as two Siamese cats popped out, they hissed at him.

With that the pup ran away and followed the rest of the family. As the strolled through the town there were people singing joyfully as they waved an American flag high in the air, the puppy looked out at them with his tongue hanging playfully out of his mouth.

The puppy growled playfully as the flag swiped him, he kept low to the ground and was so close to pouncing when his owner pulled him away.

Two Italian men stood at the door of their restaurant, they held a plate towards the woman. The plate was full of different types of pasta; the woman smelled it and sighed in delight. The pre-teen pup hopped up and down, obviously wanting a taste of the delicious dish. Its leash caught the back of the man's legs causing him to fall into the taller man; this made the plate of pasta go straight into the man's face. The small man stood up properly and smiled sheepishly as the other man glared at him and wiped the pasta off of his face.

By this time the puppy had already ran away, easily avoiding whatever the man's yells. The baby in the pram happily licked away at his lolly pop, the puppy ran up beside the pram and yipped happily. The baby's eyes lit up as it saw the puppy; it lowered the lolly so the pup could have a good few licks. After it was satisfied the puppy trotted away, it then spotted a family prepared for a photo.

The pup ran as fast as it could and jumped into the view of the camera, easily blocking out the whole family. It then trotted back over to its family after spoiling the picture, they crossed the road and where now walking up their street.

A young boy ran past the family while pushing a hoop, the puppy jumped in and out of it as it passed him. Another female pup strolled past him; it caught his eye as he stopped walking and staring at her. She winked at him and he flashed a smile before being pulled away by his owner…again.

The two adult dogs nodded happily at two other dogs who sat in the garden next to theirs; there was a Scottie and a Great Dane. They both nodded back at them and rolled their eyes at the young pup at the back who tried to pull away from the owner.

They all peacefully walked into their own garden and walked up the path, the young pup then spotted one of the flags sticking out of the flower pot at the side of the porch stairs. It rushed over and easily plucked it out and waved it about with his mouth, the man picked him up and grabbed the flag out of its mouth before waving it over its head making the young pup yip playfully.

The man unlocked the door and they all walked in, the two humans unclipped the dogs off of their leashes. The Mini Schnauzer puppy was about to run out of the door before the man shut it making him claw at it, he looked back at the man who had just walked into the kitchen carrying a pale of water.

The three American Cocker Spaniels ran quickly after the man and began to sing.

_Collette, Annette, Danielle- We can hardly wait to be bathed and dressed up! _

_We love picnics!_

_We confess!_

_Lady- With Daring and with Jim Dear_

_We've made a home from which we'll never roam_

_Tramp- Well, why would we when we're so contented here!_

As they continued singing the Mini Schnauzer pup tried everything in his power to get out of the house. Though every time he tried Jim Dear would always make it to his escape route and block it off, like if it was a window he would close it.

In the end the puppy gave up and climbed on top of the couch and looked out the window, he looked out at his street as some people danced around and sung as they decorated their houses. All the pup wanted to do was to join them but with his father's keen eye he knew he wouldn't get anywhere fast. He sighed and just watched everyone having fun while he was all cooped up in his home.

**Well there's the first chapter! This is my first Lady and the Tramp Fanfic so please leave a review and be expecting the second chapter very soon!**


End file.
